Team Anthro The New Beginning
by Cool Guy217
Summary: This is an origin of Chad and his siblings, as they try to save the world from evil. Takes place after Crash Tag Team Racing. Rated PG-13 for it's violence. Chapter 3 is finally up. On Hiatus till I can come up with some ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first chapter, this story is what I came up with in the year 2007 so bare with me I'm still new at this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot or it's characters only Naughty Dog, and whoever own it does. I only own my characters.**

Team Anthro A new beginning  
Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night, as two wild animals were looking for shelter from the storm, the animals were a fox and an Indian wolf they were raised together by humans. When they were done looking for food, they found a cave and went in, the wolf and fox stayed and slept there till morning, the rain stopped as the sun rose up to greet the day. The female fox woke up and started to leave the cave, when she saw some people with lab coats on, they wore dark sunglasses, dark gloves, white lab coats, dark pants and dark shirts. The fox freaked, ran toward her brother and hid behind him. The wolf knew there was trouble when he saw his sister got behind him, as he looked back at the cave entrance he saw the same people that scared his sister, he looked at his sister and the fox looked at her brother in the eye. She knew her brother was letting her know, that it was time to attack the enemy. The fox came out of hiding and attacked the enemy as the wolf joined in. The wolf clawed the lab assistant real hard which caused it to spark, when it fell the Lab Assistant exploded, the wolf and fox was amazed at this as they were occupied, another robotic Lab Assistant snuck up behind them, the wolf looked at it and attacked it, the fox looked at another android, who was going to help his friend and attacked it while one Lab Assistant Kyle said. "That's enough!" and knocked out the fox and the wolf with a punch. "That should be all of them that the doctor ordered us to get."

The android got the clipboard out that had a piece of paper on it, with the names of the animals on it and put a checkmark next to the animal names. They took the animals to the lab to get evolved into warriors. While the Lab Assistants put the animals into cages, a female scientist went into Cortex's office. She wore a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans and a white lab coat. "Doctor, the animals you want have arrived." She said.

"Thank you Tish, you may go now." Said Cortex as he got off his chair, Tish started to leave but stopped, before she walked out the door. She turned to look at Cortex and asked. "Sir, is it okay if I have five animals." Cortex looked at her and replied. "Fine, but make it fast." They headed out the door, and into the lab. Tish chose the Fox, Jaguar, Panther, Bengal Tiger and the wolf, Cortex opened up the cages, tried to reach into their cages, and grab them. But each animal tried to bite him, the Fox and the Wolf bit Cortex's hand, he quickly took his hand out of the cage and looked at it. Tish done the same, but the animals let her pet them. "I hope Kim will like them." Said Tish, as she finished petting them. "How is Kim?" asked Cortex as he looked at the animals. "She's doing okay?" replied Tish. "She's looking for her brother."

"He's still missing?" Cortex Asked, a Lab Assistant came in and said. "Uka Uka said it's time for the animals to get evolved." Cortex was rubbing his hand where the wolf and fox bit him. "Put the fox and wolf asleep before you evolve them." Said Cortex, Tish thought for a second. "Wait, I'll evolve the five animals myself." She said as she gestured for the five animals too come out of their cages, the wolf went toward Cortex. Cortex screamed and hid behind his robotic lab assistant, as the wolf growled at him. "Chad heel, come here Chad." The wolf looked at Tish and the other animals, then back at Cortex, Chad looked at the two for a few seconds. Then decided to go with Tish and the other animals, when they were about to head out the door. Cortex asked. "You named them already?" Tish stopped walking, turned to face Cortex and said. "Of course, you've already met Chad Wolf, these other animals are named, Buffy Fox, David Tiger, Jason Jaguar and John Panther."

Tish explained why she gave them those names to Cortex, as Tish and the animals left to go to the evolve-o ray room, one female Anthro put a hood over her head. She walked into the room and saw that Tish was getting ready to evolve them. "What are these creatures?" asked Kim. "These creatures will help us in many ways." replied Tish as she strapped the wolf in. Kim walked up to the wolf and looked at it in the eye. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. "I mean what if they turn against us?" Tish was at the switch by then. "Don't be silly." Replied Tish. "They won't do that, now stand close to me." Kim did as Tish said, as Tish pulled the switch an electrical beam hit Chad. He grew hands and feet until he was a full fledged Anthro, wearing black pants. Tish pushed the switch to the off position. She walked up to the wolf, as he opened his eyes, he saw Tish with Kim. "Where the heck am I?" He asked looking around the room. "You're at the lab, and you're going to help us, along with your brothers and Sister, to save the world." Replied Tish, Chad just looked at her with a confused look and said. "What? Save the world? Are you two crazy? You two may not know this but my sister and I work alone, we're like the Dynamic Duo, in this here part of town. Once you get my sister evolved we're outta here." Kim stopped Tish from saying anything. "Very well, but please think it over first, before you make a decision. After that come let us know, then you can either stay or go." said Kim "Alright, I'll think about it." said Chad as he left the room.

**That was unexpected huh? Is Chad going help Tish and Kim save the world, what kind of challenges will Chad and his friends face. keep an eye out for the next chapter to find out Please Review and Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long, this story will be and will stay at a PG-13 rating for it's violence, it will not go any lower or higher than that. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I said it before and I can say it again I don't own Crash Bandicoot, only my own characters and the Story Plot revolving around them.**

Chapter 2

Chad was wandering the entire lab, looking at the rooms, the signs, the signs on the doors and walls. Who could blame him, he had no idea what the place was, (I wonder where I am) He thought just then he bumped into a Jackal. "Watch where your going!" the Jackal sneered. "I'm Sorry." replied Chad. "You better be." said the Jackal as he left. A girl came up to Chad, she had black long hair, red fur, wore a yellow shirt and black pants. "You must be Chad." Chad looked at the girl with a confused look. "And you are?" He asked her. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Trini Fox. Don't worry about Todd he just needs to get used to you." said Trini. Chad looked at the direction that Todd was going then back at Trini. "I got that impression alright." Trini took Chad's hand and said. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Back at the Evolv-o Ray room, Tish was having a hard time with Buffy as she tries to escape the room, as soon as Tish lets go of her, after she sets Buffy on the table. So after she puts Buffy back on the table the third time, she strapped Buffy in and pulled the switch. Buffy grew into a full fledged Anthro with pawhands and pawfeet, Blond Shoulder length hair, she wore a short black jacket, black shorts and and a black shirt with pink and blue strings but they were not straight. Buffy looked around the area. "Where am I?" she asked looking confused, Tish walked up to her and said. "You're here to help me and Kim." Buffy was confused. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked as Kim walked up to her. "We'll explain it to you later." Kim looked at the three animals that were in their cages, as she continued. "Right now we got other matters to intend to." Tish unstrapped Buffy. "I bet your hungry." she said as Buffy nodded.

"I'll lead the way." said Kim. Buffy got off the table. As she followed her out the door Tish thought. (These are the ones to save the world from evil.) Meanwhile Chad was given a tour by Trini Fox. "This is great Trini but I was wondering if there was a..." Chad was interrupted by his stomach growling, Trini looked at Chad, Chad looked at her. "I'm sorry about this." said Chad, Trini just smiled at him. "It's okay, come on, I'll show you where the cafeteria is." As they were heading to the cafeteria, a trouble was brewing in the cafeteria. A Tiger teased a little girl bandicoot. the girl bandicoot was wearing a pink shirt with dark pants, has brown fur. Her hair was black and was in a pony tail. The tiger was wearing a red shirt with black pants and a gray jacket, he had orange and white fur with black stripes. "Give me back my lunch money." the bandicoot said as Chad, Buffy, Trini and Kimberly came into the cafe just in time to see this. Trini said. "Freddy what are you doing?"

"You guys stay out of this." As soon as Kim saw this she ran up to him, and stood between Freddie and the 5 year old bandicoot girl. But Freddie violently shoved Kim, she flew toward the table as the bandicoot girl watched, as Kim hit the table she yelled out. "Mom!!" Chad had enough of this so he ran toward the tiger. "Stop this." he said as he punched the tiger, Freddie hit the floor as Chad grabbed the lunch money that the tiger dropped. Freddie got up from the floor, Trini noticed something in Freddie's eyes as Chad grabs the lunch money from the floor. Trini called out to the wolf. "Look out Chad." Before the Tiger could reach Chad, Buffy kicked Freddie aside, Chad looked at the fox and said. "Way to go Buffy." Buffy heard the voice and saw a wolf and another fox with him. "Chad..." the silence was broken when Buffy got hit in the face by Freddie, she fell to the floor as Chad grew angry. The wolf ran fast to the Tiger and punched him. Trini ran up to Buffy and helped her up.

"Don't you get it." Freddie said. "I'm just doing my job." as Chad and Freddie were fighting, Trini helped Buffy up. "Are you alright?" Trini asked her. Buffy looked at her. "Yes, thank you." she replied as Trini, Kim, the girl bandicoot and her watched the battle. Freddie tried to grab Chad but he leaped into the air and kicked Freddie's back. Freddie fell to the floor, Chad walked to the tiger and said. "It's time to finish this." he then grabs a hold of Freddie. Chad was about to finish him, til something knocked him out, Everyone that saw the incident looked back at the enterance of the cafeteria. They saw that the Lab Assistant shot the Tranquilizer dart at Chad, the Lab Assistant looked at Freddie while he took another Tranquilizer dart out of his pocket. He was about to put in the peashooter of his. Freddie ran away the minute he could, Larry the Lab Assistant looked at the other Anthro's. "That's enough, anymore nonsense like that and you will answer to Doctor Cortex, now leave."

Buffy and Trini lifted Chad's arms over their shoulder, and carried him to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed, Kim walked up to him and took the Tranquilizer Dart out of Chad arm. "Is he going to be okay." asked Buffy, Kim looked at her. "He's alright the dart only made him sleepy." she said, as she took the dart and threw it away in the garbage can. "I'm going to go see if Tish needs any help with the Jaguar and Panther, you two can come with me if you want." she continued as she looks at her daughter who's staring at Chad. "Thanks, Kim but I got double K waiting for me." said Trini. "Right, my brother Sean's friend."

"Buffy, what about you? Are you coming?" Asked Kim, Buffy looked at Kim and said. "No, thank you." as Kim and her daughter headed out the door, Kim said. "If you need anything you know where to find me and Sydney." They leave the room. Buffy looks at the wolf. "Chad if you can hear me, please wake up." she said, as she put her pawhand in his. Buffy was remembering how this all started from the hunter invasion to the Lab Assistants attacking them, she sighed as she looked at her brother, who was still asleep. Buffy looked out the window and wondered why is everything happening so fast. She waited for Chad to wake up.

**Once again I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter to be uploaded, I've been having writer's block which caused the chapter to be delayed til today so I'm sorry for the long wait please forgive me. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter Three. Please read and review.**

Chapter 3

The wolf and fox pups were playing wth each other, they would play tag, hide and go seek etc. all day tll night fall once they got done playing they raced backed home, only to see ther home up in flames. "Mommy." cried the young wolf. "Daddy." cried the young fox. They race toward the flames trying to find their mother and father, but they couldn't find them, they saw a body near a tree. "Nooo." yelled out the young wolf, as he and his sister rushed toward the body, only to be out in the open for a hunter to ambush them. Once they got near the body, the hunter came out pointing his gun to the two cubs fixing to pull the trigger.

"NOOO!" Yelled Chad. as he woke up from the dream, Buffy saw that her brother was up and awake, she rushed to his bedside. "Chad, it's okay it was just a dream." said Buffy. Chad looked at her. "I doubt it Sis." Buffy looked confused. "Chad, what are you talking about?" Chad hangs his head. "I remember everything from our past." Buffy looked at her brother. "You mean our mom is?" she asked. Chad looked at her. "I don't know." he said. "But there's hope that she's alive." Buffy smiled and hugged him. "You better get some rest." said Buffy, Chad looked at his sister with a confused look. "Why?" he asked. "You had a rough day today." Buffy answered. Chad laid back down, Buffy walked up to the window and said. "Thank you for being my brother."

Kim and the little girl bandicoot goes to the evolv-o ray lab to see Tish strapping the Jaguar to the table, as the little girl bandicoot walked up to Tish and asked. "Need any help?" Once Tish got done she looked at the little girl Bandicoot. "No thanks sweetie." said Tish as she headed to the switch. "Now Sydney, I want you to walk away from the table, so you don't get hurt." Sydney walked up to Kim. "Mommy are you sure we can trust them?" she asked as she looked at her mother. "Yes, if Tish can we will too." she said, as she took her hood off to reveal an anthro Bandicoot, she had blue eyes, her hair was black and in a ponytail, half of her fur was red and the other half was peached colored. She kneeled down to her daughter's level to hug her. "I know your worried that these creatures might turn against us, but don't worry you saw how Chad saved you, from that bully didn't you?" she asked her daughter. Sydney nodded.

Tish flipped the switch as the lighting from the machine hit the Jaguar, the Jaguar grew into a full fledge Anthro, he grew pawhands and pawfeet, he had yellow fur with black poka dots, he had on a red shirt and black pants. "W-Where am I?" he asked. "How did I get here?" Tish walked up to him. "Jason I know your confused, I had to put you to sleep long enough to do this, I need your help with this Panther so we can evolve him as well." she said to him. "I promise once we get the Panther Evolved, we'll take you and him, to the other room to meet the other two. Kim will explain everything." Jason looks around the room, and sees all the equipment there. "With all this machinery I may be able to help you so we can get this done quicker." Tish unstraps Jason from the table as he gets off the table. Kim walks up to Tish and tells her. "I'll go tell Chad and Buffy to get prepared to see their brothers." Tish nodded her head to let her know to go on ahead.

Jason strapped the Panther to the table. He then turned his head toward Tish. "The subject is ready, to get evolved." Tish goes to the switch and flips it. the lighting from the machine hits the Panther as he slowly grew into a full fledge Anthro once the evolution was complete she turned the machine off, The panther had black fur, Camo Shirt and Pants. The Panther looked around. "Whoa, nice place you got here." Tish was confused. "Gee, John Thanks?" she asked scratching the back of her head.

Kim walks in and asked. "Did you completely evolve the Panther?" Once John looks at Kimberly his heart starts throbbing. he gets off the table and runs up to Kimberly. "Hey Babe, Let's say you and me go down to the cafeteria, and grab a couple of burgers what do you say?" asked John. Sydney came up to them. "Can I come to?" she asked, John looked at her with a confused looked. "Who are you?" he asked her. "She's my daughter." she replied, as she walked by to talk to Jason. John hung his head. "Aww, she already has a partner." he said in a sad voice.

Tish walked up to him. "Oh no, John, she's quite single." she said to him. He looks at Tish and asked. "Whatever happened to her partner then?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it." said Tish. Kim walks up to her. "Chad and Buffy are ready to meet John and Jason." Tish looks at Kim. "Okay, take John and Jason to meet them." as Tish walks up to the tiger Kim looks at her. "As you wish." she said. John walks over to Jason. "Who's Chad and Buffy?" he asked, Jason just looks at him and shrugs.

**Okay I know you all are waiting patiently for a Ed Edd n Eddy/Gundam Seed Crossover, just a reminder this is a second crossover I'm still working on ideas for the story so if I can I'll upload the story on this website on Feburary 2011. Please R&R and merry christmas and a very happy new year.**


End file.
